marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Helmut Zemo (Earth-12131)
(former co-leader); formerly , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 183 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | Hair2 = (mostly burned away) | UnusualFeatures = Helmut's face has in the past been disfigured, looking like molten wax. | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Leader of Hydra | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = I will crush the head of Viper. Hydra is mine. | Speaker = Baron Zemo | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = As being the son of the twelfth Baron Zemo of Leipzig Heinrich Zemo, Helmut Zemo is, by right, the thirteenth Baron Zemo. His father was one of the top Nazi scientists and Red Skull's researchers in the Nazi Specials Weapon division, this way he managed to adquire the weapons and Hydra's people and to carry them outside Europe far from the Allies and Captain America, the man who killed his father, transforming Hydra into the feared terrorist empire it is nowadays. Fighting his archnemesis, the Baron's cowl attached to his face permanently when it was spilled with the powerful Adhesive X. Trying to take control over Hydra against Viper he swore vengeance over Captain America and to do it he has lead teams of villains such as the Thunderbolts. For his crimes with the Nazis and Hydra he reached the fourth position in the most wanted list of S.H.I.E.L.D. The Pulse After knowing about the Pulse and seeing the bad results on Viper's first strike he lead an attack over Chinatown to take control of the Pulse energies but he was defeated by Captain America. Avengers vs. X-Men When the Phoenix Force arrived to the Earth, Zemo tried to get as near as he could to the Phoenix Power, but the X-Men didn't let him as their leader, Cyclops defeated him. The Syndicate During an attack of the Maggia to Little Italyly Zemo was seen talking to Madame Masque about "The Return" (of Red Skull). Chaos Circle Zemo was expecting some package protected by Mindless Ones when he was intercepted by Thor, although the God of Thunder won the battle, the leader of Hydra received the package, the coffin of an old, old friend. Mutant Mayhem Baron Zemo was seen by Nightcrawler in a lab where Mystique was creating mutated tests subjects, a strange alliance counting that Hydra was sending soldiers to kill mutants. With the resurrection of the Red Skull, Hydra was splitted into two factions, one following Viper and the other following Zemo; the only thing they have in common is that they still don't know if they have to follow the Red Skull's orders or not. After fighting the two Hydra's leaders and Red Skull, Captain America deduced that the resurrected old leader will pick one of the present leaders to help him leading the world into a new Reich. Titanomachia When the schism between Viper and Zemo escalated to an armed conflict, the Alliance decided to intervene when both contenders squared off. Helmut and his supporters fought the heroes but were defeated by Captain America and the Alliance. So Shall Ye Reap Trying to capture a wounded Wonder Man, Zemo approached to the SHIELD Helicarrier but he was defeated by the Vision before he could put his hands on the hero. He took part on the assault on the Avengers Tower, but was defeated by Red Hulk, who was sent by the Alliance as they realized Zemo was expecting Captain America. | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of Helmut Zemo of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Advanced Longevity